


Because It's Pretty

by Clockwork



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguous Canon Point, Fluff, In Love, M/M, Romance, Sensory prompts, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Starting the sensory prompts from heir-to-the-diamond-throne on tumblr.  Watching a meteor shower. Mostly just a sweet piece of Michael and Alex out in the middle of nowhere enjoying time together.





	Because It's Pretty

The moment that the news started talking about the meteor shower, Alex had known what he wanted to do. Most areas that had the best views would be overrun with others, a lot of the town preparing for the event. It had turned into a whole aliens return thing, and Alex had ever desire to avoid that spectacle, which was when he struck on the perfect ideas.

“So do I pretend I don’t know where we’re headed? I mean, I only camped out on this land for years,” Michael points out as they swing off the paved road, bouncing down the ungraded dirt lane that lands on the outskirts of Foster Ranch. “And, as you recall when you and your unit came out there to kick me off, it’s been commandeered by the government.”

“By the Air Force more specifically, and then only to those level three or higher at this point,” he says, tapping the badge in the center console. “Might as well get some good use out of this before I end my contract,” he says, shrugging as he pulled into the same cleared space where Michael used to park when the trailer had been here. 

Shutting off the engine and the lights, dusk just starting to close in around them as Alex turns to face Michael in the confines of the car. “I know all of that craziness in town is frustrating, but I thought it might be nice to watch the shower together though. Somewhere away from all of that.”

Even in the dim lighting of the car, Alex can see the way Michael’s lips curl into a slow smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, radiating amusement and happiness at Alex’s words. 

“And so you thought to bring me all the way out here?”

He nods, his fingertips skimming along Michael’s cheek, enjoying the sensation of stubble against his fingers. “It was a chance that you might not hate it so much like this.”

“You’re right,” he murmurs, leaning in to brush a tender kiss to Alex’s mouth. “I love it.”

For a moment all Alex can feel is Michael. The heat of his lips, the brush of a stray curl against his cheek, the scent of sun and salt on his skin from where he’d been working until Alex picked him up. Closing his eyes, savoring that moment where it seemed that the only thing in the world was the two of them, and he was surrounded by everything that is utterly and purely Michael. 

Forcing himself to draw away before his plans devolved into nothing more than a desperate makeout session in the car as if they were teenagers and nudging Michael to get out of the car. “Come on.”

Not waiting for him as Alex maneuvered out of the car, going around to the trunk and getting out the things he’d brought. A thick blanket, a couple of pillows, and mini cooler as well as a small speaker for his phone, smiling as Michael swooped in and took the cooler from him, finding joy in the way they so easily work together these days. 

Choosing the same spot where the trailer had rested, already cleared and mostly smooth, Alex spread out the blanket facing towards the Eastern sky where the shower is supposed to be best viewed, and then holds out his hand to Michael.

There’s no question, no discussion, but Michael is there for him as always, helping him to get settled on the blanket with minimum discomfort. Of course, he uses that hold to pull Michael down beside him, stealing another kiss. He knows that eventually he needs to find a way to be near Michael without touching him, kissing him, but tonight was not when that was going to happen. 

Settling in though, Alex shifted to get his phone synced with the speaker, pulling up a playlist he had already compiled early, soft strains of a cosmic playlist filling the air. Instrumental things, often with odd instruments, and plays on vibrational frequencies that set a tone for the display about to begin.

Opening the cooler, Michael found chilled bottles of beer, a bottle opener tied to the handle. 

“You just thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“I tried. Come here.” He shifted to get Michael situated beside him on the pillows. Except that as soon as he laid back, Michael settled in with his head on Alex’s shoulder. Best idea ever in Alex’s opinion, wrapping an arm around Michael.

It was a play in temperatures laying there on the desert floor, the scent of creosote and sage rich and acidic around them. The air cooling as the darkness overtook the desert, dropping rapidly so that it was almost possible to feel it change as the wind blew across the skin. Yet the ground beneath them, protected by the blanket, still held the heat of the day, cozy at their bags. Yet it couldn’t compare to Michael at his side. Michael who always ran hot, who was a furnace against Alex’s side, and he savored that heat. Especially as Michael’s leg shifted, pressing against his leg, just above the prosthetic. That heat on his stump was always comforting, managed to do something to heal the perpetual ache. 

Escaping the city and getting beyond the twenty four hour lights and the gleam of steel and glass, it takes the eyes a minute to adjust. Yet as they do, the sky becomes a thing of beauty. First the closer stars appear, tiny bright spots on a sky that is still shades of midnight and periwinkle and charcoal grey. High clouds make everything a game of hide and seek, yet as they shift, breaking up the sky into manageable sections, the true beauty is revealed as galaxies become clear. 

So far out it is easy to see the shimmering shades created by sunlight and shade, by planets and stars and moons. It’s something that those in the city never saw, never knew even on the freeways and the suburbs. It’s not far enough out, not far enough away, not to see what they saw in those moments before the first meteor struck across the sky.  
They came rapidly after that, so may at a time that Alex wondered if this was how it looked the day their ships crashed, coming down so near to where they were now. 

Almost as if reading his mind, Michael takes Alex’s hand as he shifts, the sound of sand grating on the blanket a soft punctuation to the music as Michael brings his cheek to rest against Alex’s. Lifting their hands, he lifts Alex’s finger and points with it. 

“We have no clue where we actually come from, but most days I decide it’s from right about there,” he says, pointing to a swirling cluster of stars and planets. 

The sound of Michael’s voice so close is exhilarating and calming at the same time, goosebumps rising along Alex’s arm as he resists the urge to kiss him. “What makes you think that’s the galaxy?” 

“Well, there’s some scientific reasons and coordinates, and ideas of the planets that might be there that correspond to Earth and our ability to exist on your planet but really? It’s just because it’s pretty,” Michael says. 

Alex turns his head, unable to focus for a moment on anything that close. Like looking at the sky, slowing the details come into view. Heavily lidded eyes, the wild hairs that seems like a mass of curls usually but fall erratically against his cheeks now. Leaning in closer, Alex nuzzles at Michael’s cheek, kissing it. 

“It’s a good thing I love you,” he says, muttering about it being pretty.

Grinning, Michael let their hands drop, shifting up and over Alex, kissing him deeply, the beauty of the meteor shower all but forgotten as music surrounded them and the call of coyotes warned of wilder things in the desert but themselves.


End file.
